:Cambiemos Parejas:
by Washuuu
Summary: el programa conocido como cambio de parejas,de cada paareja, se selecciona alguno que sera intercambiado por otro.deberan vivir la del otro para luego de cierto tiempo ellos cambien reglas que para ellos no estan bien segun su forma de vida. ExS AxM Cross


.¤:Cambiemos Parejas:¤.

Bueno este es mi primer fic que me atravo a subir espero que lo comenten critiquen y demas cosas. XD

en fin es una daptacion de un programa gringo

.. Y eso fue lo que cada familia decidió que era mejor conservar después del intercambio de parejas, nos vemos en el siguiente programa con mas de….

-click- fue así como se corto la transmisión del programa que hasta entonces se transmitía en los lujosos departamentos de Tokio donde dos parejas disfrutaron lo que fue ese programa donde ellos fueron los primeros protagonistas de lo que seria una nueva temporada con nuevas parejas, nuevos casos y diversos ambientes hogareños que ahora serian transmitidas desde la tierra del sol naciente.

Una de esas dos parejas se encontraban juntos disfrutando y recapitulando algunos de los sucesos que vivieron durante esas dos semanas de estar lejos de lo que ya consideraban su familia.

-nee Misaki creo que les gano el sueño y ya no pudieron verse en la tele, seria mejor llevarlos a acostar – comento el oji-violeta al mirar la alfombra y ver a los pequeños ya en el mundo de los pacíficos sueños.

-tienes razón después de todo aun son jóvenes como para aguantar despiertos hasta tan tarde-comento el castaño con una pequeña risilla, de solo recordar todo el circo que había hecho uno de ellos para que los dejaran despiertos.-bueno hay que subirlos-mientras tomaba a uno de ellos en brazo.

-ok- siguiendo al castaño con un pequeño en brazos

-toma-dijo volteándose para poder entregar un pequeño papelito al mayor.

-¿Qué es Misaki?-pregunto carioso al ver el papel doblado de forma extrañamente curiosa.

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás te espero arribo – dijo dejando solo al escritor mientras trataba de abrir el papel sin romperlo y con un pequeño en brazos. Al conseguirlo sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y formando una sonrisa en su rostro antes, de alcanzar al castaño y abrasarlo mientras cargaba al infante-te amo Misaki- susurro durante el abrazo

-Baka usagi- soltó de solo saber la razón del abraso eh imaginando una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro, después de haber leído la nota que le entrego. –Vamos es tarde y hay que descansar, y tenemos que arropar a los pequeños antes de que despierten -

-Eiri- repetía una y otra ves el joven cante ante sus vanos intentos de despertar al escritor, pues este se encontraba en un pacifico mundo (dominado por letras y sin la exitencia del cantante XD) de recuerdos con las vivencias que ha tenido con el molesto cantante – Eiri despierta tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de quemar la cocina – soltó de forma molesta acompañado de un empujón que no fue bien recibido por su acompañante.

-Porqué hiciste eso baka – soltó mientras se sobaba el golpe recibido al haber caído del sofá al suelo, por el lindo "cariño" le hiso el cantante-¿y porque quieres quemar la cocina?-pregunto al ser lo único que había escuchado, ante un sonriente Shuichi que disfrutada de las acciones de su pareja, al haberlo pescado con la guardia baja.

-Idiota, llevo rato tratando de despertarte porque tenemos hambre y tú como si nada jeteándote, y lo peor ni siquiera terminaste de ver el programa que estábamos viendo- soltó con enojo al escritor.

-y no podrías haber sido menos "cariñoso" al hacerlo-con aire molesto –en fin, ¿que es lo que quieren comer?-con un sonoro suspiro, seguido de un comentario por lo bajo –con estos cambios de humor no viviré-

-¿Qué dijiste?-mientras se formaba un aura oscura a su alrededor, mientras el rubio sentía un escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo entero, solo atreviéndose a negar con la cabeza ante la actitud del cantante.

-¿Qu...Qué era lo que querían comer?-solto con algo de nerviosismo

-Haaa más te vale. No se cualquier cosa-mientras se acariciaba su estomago del cual se escucho un gruñido por la falta de alimento. Mientras observaba la huida hacia la cocina del rubio. Formando una sonrisa por la actitud algo sumisa que a hora se observaba en el escritor, tomando con cierta alevosía y ventaja la posibilidad de molestarlo por una que otra maldad.

-De verdad creo que ahora si doy lastima y si esto sigue así no se que pasara con migo- mientras se formaba una sonrisa nerviosa al a recordar los sucesos de los últimos días. Sin mas se puso a cocinar algo ligero debido a lo tarde de la noche y mas para no hacer esperar a se pequeño demonio rosa


End file.
